


Orders, Captain?

by Dandelionquake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Space Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionquake/pseuds/Dandelionquake
Summary: U.C.S. Vermithor Is an S-Class ship in the United Coalition of Planets’ Fleet. The crew is some of the most elite members that could be found. These are their stories.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Wylla Manderly/Jon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jon sat up in his bed nervous as to what was to come. Honestly, this was such a violation of privacy, he should be angry but truthfully he still felt like a little kid. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Wylla said, without opening her eyes. Jon looked down to see her still trying to sleep, hair circling her head like a green... what do Andals call it? On the top of those winged celestials? A halo? She looked radiant even half asleep. 

“Sorry, Ghaoil*...” Jon said, as she sat up. 

“Is it me? Are you nervous? You don’t have to bring me along...” Wylla asked, and he turned to her in horror. 

“What? No! Of course not!” He assured her. While humans were unable to see in the dark, he was, and could still see the doubt on her face. “Honest!”

“Then what is it?” She said, running her fingernails up and down his back. 

“I’m just mad at my parents.” Jon admitted. “Wargs have only been part of the Coalition for about roughly 25 cycles. I’m the first to get a command like this, and they go and do this?”

Jon was recently assigned to Head of Operations upon the U.C.S. Vermithor an S-Class ship. One of the greatest in the fleet, and Jon’s parents decided to pull strings and also get themselves assigned to the  same ship . 

“Well Wargs are a pack species.” Wylla said, trying to play diplomat. “No one will really be surprised yer mam will want you close. Ain’t she a doc?”

“ _Mama_ is, yeah.” Jon said. 

“Well it’ll be nice to meet ’em.” She said grinning, letting her sheet fall away. 

“No.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“What?”

“We have to be up über early tomorrow to get you checked in.”

“Why do we gonna leave so early? I thought I’m good to go with you?”

“Yes you are. Despite what most people think we will be paying rent in the ship.” Jon said, “I can have whomever I want living in my cabin. But seeing as you are not personnel we have to make sure you are registered. Now good ni...”

Jon stopped as a pair of panties hit him in the face. “Well I suppose we have a little time...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Wylla get acquainted with the Vermithor

Wylla was woken up with an abrupt slap on her rump. “C’mon. We have to get going.” Jon said, after yanking the blanket off her sleeping body. 

“Ugh...” she said, snuggling into the pillow. The cold air hit her like a freight train causing her bare back and arms to become pimpled with goose flesh. “It’s... so... early...” she groaned. 

“Well it was your idea for the extra curricular‘s last night.” Jon said, pulling a shirt on. “Seriously, come on. I have my meeting at 1030, we need to have you checked in by then. You can sleep once we’re in our cabin.”

“I can do it myself you know? I’m not an invalid?” Wylla said, finally sitting up. 

“Oh? You need my UCID number to check in, what is it?” Jon asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Well 18... 2?.”

“Yeah, that’s our room number...”

“... I don’t know...”

“What was that?

“ _ I don’t know. _ ”

“That’s what I thought.” Jon said tossing her her dress from where she left it on the floor the previous night. Seeing her dirty look, he quickly pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. “Love you?”

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember why I do.” Wylla grumbled, throwing the dress over her shoulders. 

All in all it took them about an hour and forty-five minutes to get to the shipping yard, and another twenty five to get to the circulation desk. Wylla had to admit (begrudgingly) that her boyfriend may have been right. 

“Wylla Manderly.” The man at the desk in front of the line. “25 cycles old, born on White Harbor is that correct?”

“Yes.” Wylla said, checking off boxes and initialing spots to verify she knew the risks of traveling aboard a coalition ship. 

“Also she is looking into the initiatives program.” Jon said, which Wylla was glad for since she had forgotten. 

Wylla didn’t just want to just be a house spouse while aboard the ship, if only for the cabin fever she would get. She went to school for a long time and figured there could be  something  they would need civilian aid for. 

“Oh?”

“Oh yes. I am certified in the languages of Wargish, Braavosi, Valyrian, and Rhoynish.” Wylla said, then as an afterthought added “and Common obviously.“

“Interpreter?” He asked. 

“Yes sir.” He plugged some information into his computer before biting his lip. 

“You don’t happen to be certified in Dothraki are you?”

“I’m passable, but not certified.” 

“That’s the only language we really need an interpreter for right now.” He admitted. “Although...”

“Sir?”

“There is... how would you feel about teaching?”

“Teaching?” Wylla asked, giving Jon a look. “What ages?”

“It’s only three days a week. For those 14-15 cycles old.” The man said, “14-15 non-wargs. ”

Jon bristled at that, but Wylla knew the man intended no harm. Wargs were different from a lot of the other races in the Coalition as while ever other race reached their majority at 18-21 cycle range. Wargs didn’t reach their majority until 24 cycles. 

“Umm...” Wylla said, and the man noted her hesitation. 

“The semester doesn’t start for three weeks if you would like to think on it.” The man said, and she nodded. 

He handed them both their key cards before the man narrowed his eyes at Jon. “Major Snow?”

“Yes.”

“Hello!” He said holding out his hand for Jon to take. “I am Lieutenant Flowers, head of Internal Resources. We are both on the command staff heads department. We will be seeing a lot of each other in Admiral Baratheon’s command staff meetings.”

“Nice to meet you, Lieutenant.” Jon said, taking his hand. “looking forward to working with you.”

The man smiled, and called for the next person as Jon snaked his arm around Wylla’s waist and lead her away. 

“You know, you don’t  have to work.” Jon said, “I mean if you want to than you should but don’t feel obligated. I make more than enough that I can support us while we are here.”

“No. No. I’m thinking.” She said, remembering the little snot nosed Walders. 

They put her off working with children for the longest time, but this was different. She never taught before but this was a new and exciting challenge that she was looking forward to. 

Unfortunately Jon kept nagging Wylla about it for the rest of the morning until she was practically shoving him out the door. Sighing she flopped back on the couch of their, surprisingly spacious, cabin. She couldn’t have dozed off for more than a few minutes before their was a knocking on the cabin door. 

Opening the door just a smidge she saw a female Rhoynar looking around the other side looking up and down the hall. 

“May I help you?” She asked. 

“Oh my apologies. I must have the wrong room.” She said surprised. 

“Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help?” Wylla said. She had only met one or two of her neighbors, grumpy old Master-Sergeant Jorah Mormont and his wife Lynesse and researcher Lieutenant Joy Hill whom Wylla hit off with quite well, but she also had a directory in the apartment so it was possible she could help this woman. 

“My son, Jon? Major Jon Snow?” She asked uncertain. 

“Oh! You must be Doctor Martell!” Wylla said, opening the door for Jon’s mother. _He_ may be mad at her, but there was no reason Wylla should be. “Jon has told me a lot about you!”

“I’m sorry, you are?”

“Oh sorry, I’m Jon’s girlfriend Wylla.”

“Oh? I didn’t know Jon was dating anyone.” Elia said, surprised. Wylla could imagine it was shocking to find out your child was dating by meeting their live in partner. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Wylla said once it sunk in that Jon never said anything about her to his family. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his new commanding officer.

“Admiral Baratheon? Major Snow to see you?” Sergeant Morrigan, Baratheon’s assistant, said to the cracked open door. 

“Send him in.” Admiral Baratheon said, curt and to the point. 

“Good morning, Ser.” Jon said going to attention, slightly uncomfortable in his brand new white and red uniform that marked him as Operations, whose bootshad yet to truly be broken in. 

“Relax.” Admiral Baratheon said, continuing to read the papers (who still used papers?) on his desk for a good ten minutes, so Jon was glad that he was not at attention for so long. 

Jon had heard many things about Admiral Baratheon. A hard man, but a fair man. His record spoke for itself, Battle at Storms End, crushing the Iron Fleet, it was no wonder why he was put in charge of the only S-Class ship active in the fleet at the moment. 

“How long have you been part of the Coalition, Major?” Admiral Baratheon asked, finally looking up. 

“Five years, Ser.”

“And you are twenty six?”

“... yes Ser.” Jon said, sinking feeling as to where this was going. 

“Tell me, what is considered adulthood for your kind?” 

“Twenty four, Ser.” Jon said, and knowing what the man was going to ask next Jon added, “The Coalition allows members to join at 21, and I did. They changed the law a cycle and and a half after I joined so Warg citizens have to be 24 to join.”

Oh boy were his mothers  _ pissed _ when they found out. Not only was he too young, but behind their backs as well. Rhoynar may have their majority at 18, but Mama took after his Warg mother on this. Hell, they even still treated Rhae like she had yet to leave the nest and she was the Surgeon General on Sunspear and  _30_. 

“Why?”

“I wanted to serve, Ser.”

“I will be depending on you a lot, Major.” Admiral Baratheon said, “How am I supposed to trust you if you can follow simple rules?”

“I’m dedicated to the U.C.P. Admiral.”Jon said, “I plan on going above and beyond. This is a serious post and I do not plan on treating it any less serious than it deserves.”

“Practice that in the mirror, did you?” Admiral Baratheon deadpanned. Although it did not sound much different from his normal tone.

“You can trust me because I didn’t break any rules.” Jon said, barely keeping decorum. “I didn’t break any rules because there was no rule to break, Admiral.”

The corners Stannis’ mouth twitched, and Jon knew for any one else it would have been a smile in amusement. “I’ve heard good things about you, Major. People are still taking about your victory durning the Battle of the Bastards.”

“Thank you s-“ 

“I wasn’t done.” Admiral Baratheon snapped. “Your reputation proceeds you; men I know and trusted have vouched for you, but trust is earned. You must earn mine.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m assuming you know our mission,” Admiral Baratheon said, and Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We will be exploring as many new planets as we are able to. You will be the primary man on the ground. Do you believe you can handle that?”

“Yes, Ser.”

“Good.” He said, as another man with greying hair also in the gold uniform of the command staff entered the solar. “This ship will have 7,000 staff on active duty. That is a nearly 50% increase from a typical ship. Normally a Captain like Captain Seaworth here would be in charge of an exploration mission like this. You’d also have a Captain in your position. This just shows how much the Coalition...”

Not for the first time did Jon question why the two branches, had the same name for two different ranks. It made things terribly confusing, especially in situations like these since the branches worked so close together. 

“We are still technically at war with the Valyrian empire. Not to mention the various Dothraki pirates and Warlords. I need to make some harsh decisions and I need to make sure the men under me can do so as well.” Jon realized he spaced out when Admiral Baratheon asked, “Is that understood?”

“Yes Ser.” 

“Good. Take off is in 53 minutes. Command Staff meeting is at 1500 sharp. Do not be late.” Admiral Baratheon said, and Jon took it as good a dismissal as he would get.

“Ser! Ser!” A young blond Andal came rushing towards him on his way back to his room. “Good morning Ser. Lieutenant Edric Storm . I have been assigned as your assistant.”

“Nice to meet you, LT. I am assuming you are also Operation staff?” Jon said, continuing to walk. 

“Technically. I spent most of my time as a naval officer. I just recent made the transfer to the marines.” Edric said. “Is it true you are the same Jon Snow as from the Battle of the Bastards.”

“I am.” Jon said, hopefully not gaining the reputation as the ’Battle of the Bastards’ guy. “ I will tell you about it some more later. I have to get back to my cabin, but we must meet later.”

“Yes Ser. Is there anything you would like me to do in the mean time?”

“Yes.” Jon said, turning down the hallway that his cabin was on. “I want you to set up a meeting with my senior Staff. Set it up for 1700 hours.”

“Yes Ser. I will do so now.” The man, well boy really, went to attention before walking away in another direction. 

Jon sighed as he put the key card up to the verification slot. He definitely should have broken in these boots before walking around in them so much today, but was glad he had the opportunity to change out of them at least. Maybe he’d be able to convince Wylla to give him a foot rub. 

“Hello, Jon.” A familiar voice, one that did not belong to his hopefully soon to be fiancé, said causing Jon’s head to snap to the kitchen. 

Jon Gulped as he saw Wylla sitting in their kitchen unit, having tea with both of his mothers.  _ Oops _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, new POV. Any guesses/suggestions?
> 
> Also my first time writing Stannis. He was a lot more fun than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ambassador of the Vermithor makes an appearance.

Margaery sighed as Mira laced her into her dress. The cabin shook slightly ever since take off but she figured that she would get used to it. It’s not like she could complain to the Captain, as if he was even see her. 

Margaery sighed to herself as she realized she was being selfish. She wanted this. She has wanted to be an ambassador for nearly her entire live. Now she was, an on an S-Class no less, and here she was complaining. 

“Mira, how long will it be until the meeting?” Margaery asked.

“You don’t have time to take a nap if that’s what you’re asking.” Mira said, dryly

Margaery rolled her eyes, and shoulder checked her assistant. 

“Ms. Tyrell?” A voice said through the door. “We have to get going.”

“On my way, Wythers.” Margaery called, to see her guardsmen. 

While she was technically stationed on the Vermithor, the Ambassador was technically a civilian position. So any guards or extra hands would have to be civilians as well. Gods forbid Admiral Baratheon break the rules, even for his sister in law. 

Turning the corner, Margaery heard hushed whispers (hisses more like) to see the sources being someone Margaery knew. 

“Elia, Jon.” She said smiling at her in laws. 

“Margaery?” Elia asked, surprised. 

“I’ve officially completed diplomat training. I’ve been signed tot the Vermithor.” She said, bringing her into a hug. 

She had never spent to much time with Willas’ in laws, most of her family thought he were to good for them, but Willas did not and that was good for her... eventually. Willas’ accident was that, an accident. Oberyn did everything he could to apologize, even setting him up with his daughter and Willas’ eventual wife. 

“That’s so great! Congratulations!” Elia said as the walked into the room.

“I remember when we were little you always used to talk about it.” Jon admitted, give her a half hug in greeting. 

“Just like you wanted to be the next Aemon the Dragonknight. Looks like we’ve both gotten our wish!” 

Margaery was about to continue before Stannis walked in. “Please be seated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else y’all wanna see station led on the Vermithor? Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Ghaoil- Love


End file.
